The invention described herein may be manufactured, licensed, and used by or for the U.S. Government.
The present invention relates generally to a projectile, more particularly to a projectile adapted for launching from the end of a rifle muzzle for safely and effectively delivering a payload comprising, for example, one or more discrete electrical or mechanical devices, or a substance capable of being discharged in the form of an aerosol.
Aerosols are relatively stable suspensions of liquid or solid particles in gas, especially air. Smoke, fog, and mist are typical examples of aerosols. Aerosols have been used extensively by the military for offensive and defensive purposes in order to incapacitate or confuse enemy troops and/or to protect friendly combat forces. In civilian use, aerosol dispersal is sometimes used mainly for police and firefighting purposes. Such aerosol payloads have included smoke, obscurant, fire retarding agents, crowd control agents, dye indicators, chemical/biological agents, and the like.
In the course of a military operation, a military force may be targeted by visual, ultraviolet, infrared, millimeter wave radar sensors, and the like. To counter such targeting attempts, various types of filler payloads which are capable of being disseminated in the form of an aerosol, are prepared for obscuring and protecting potential targets. By way of example, the filler payload may include carbon fibers to block energy in the radar signal region of the electromagnetic spectrum, smoke particles to obscure visual detection, and brass flakes to interfere with infrared detection arid targeting. In civilian use, aerosols are dispersed by police and fire units for controlling a large unruly crowd, subduing a perpetrator, carrying out a diversionary tactic, providing personal protection, and/or marking or signaling. Aerosols used in fire fighting situations provide fire fighters the ability to remove fire sustaining elements from an environment, such as heat and oxygen. Aerosols currently used are typically supplied by remote hoses and/or vehicles and generally require an initiation time delay and are dispersed within a spray.
The aerosol generating devices typically used by the military incorporate high explosive devices or grenades to disperse the corresponding particle or aerosol payloads. This presents a problem since such high explosive devices and grenades tends to yield shrapnel and shock waves which can potentially cause injury and damage. Typically, in order to disperse the aerosol payloads at a particular site, the devices are either thrown by hand or delivered by specialized launchers. Throwing the aerosol generating device is often inefficient and inaccurate and limited in providing suitable delivery ranges. The use of specialized launchers are costlier, more complicated and less versatile. Each of these modes of delivery involve significant risks to the operator dispatching the device.
Rifle muzzle launched projectiles have been in existence for years and are adapted to be accurately launched over considerable distance from the end of a rifle muzzle. This method of launching projectiles provides advantages in terms of range and accuracy over hand-thrown counterparts and requires only a conventional rifle instead of a specialized launcher. Grenades and explosive devices have been adapted to be launched in this manner. Such muzzle-launched projectiles commonly employ a bullet trap-rifle cartridge combination where the end portion of the projectile in the form of a launch tube is slipped over the end of a rifle muzzle. The projectile is aimed at a suitable target prior to firing of the rifle. When the rifle is fired, the gases generated from the rifle cartridge pressurizes the internal cavity of the projectile launch tube and propels the projectile off of the riffle muzzle. This entrapped gas pressure provides the projectile with a primary means of propulsion. The bullet fired is safely captured in the bullet trap.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need to deliver and disperse a payload comprising an aerosol forming substance without the use of high-explosives, the formation of shrapnel and shock wave. In addition, the devices for rapid dispersion and delivery must be capable of being readily launched from existing conventional rifle muzzles, while providing efficient and effective target accuracy and range. Furthermore, the projectile is adapted for delivering a range of payloads while inflicting minimal injury and damage near or around target areas.
In the same manner, there is also a need for delivering non-aerosol payloads or articles, including, but not limited to, flash grenades, concussion grenades, nets, noise generators, stun balls, tire puncturing elements, electromagnetic pulse generators, mines or bomblets, listening devices, signal emitting objects, unmanned aerial vehicles, biological/chemical agents, and the like for efficient, rapid dispersal and delivery.
The present invention is directed to a rifle muzzle launched projectile which is constructed for rapid and efficient delivery of a payload to a target site. The projectile is further adapted to release the payload in a safe controlled manner without producing dangerous shrapnel and fragmentation or explosive shockwaves. The projectiles may be launched over a considerable range with remarkable accuracy and precision from any conventional rifle. The payload may include aerosol-based substances, one or more electronic and/or mechanical devices, and the like.
In one aspect of the present invention there is provided a rifle muzzle launched projectile which comprises:
a launch tube defining an interior cavity, and having an opening at one end with an inner diameter sized to fit over the end of a muzzle of a rifle;
a bullet trap fixedly located in the launch tube cavity opposite from the launch tube opening, the bullet trap adapted for safely capturing a bullet fired from the muzzle; and
a payload assembly mounted on the launch tube opposite from the opening end, the payload assembly further configured for safely releasing a payload associated therewith in a controlled manner during delivery in absence of shrapnel formation or fragmentation.